


My Hope-Filled Romancer

by imsoglitter



Series: Homestuck x Reader [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artists, F/M, Libraries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: A series of Eridan x Reader oneshots





	My Hope-Filled Romancer

You adjust the frame and take a step back, admiring the display you had put together with a slight smile. It was still sinking in that you had been selected as the artist of the month. The local library was always doing contests like this, but you never thought you were good enough to even be mentioned by the people in your hometown. You wouldn’t have even signed up if it hadn’t been for your friend who had shoved the forms into your hands.

It feels nice to be recognized, even in a venue so small. You’ve laid out your favorite pieces you had made over the last couple months, including a piece of fanart for [favorite fandom] that you had deemed innocuous to escape notice.

You could have left, then, but you were too gripped by curiosity. You wanted to hear what people had to say. You grab a book off the nearest shelf and sit down near your display pretending to read it. It’s a pretty busy day in the library. School has just let out for the summer, so there are mothers trying to keep their kids occupied, college students unsure of what to do with all of their sudden free time, and of course, the regulars. Lots of people pass your art, but few comment. A mother did have to stop her son from trying to touch the ‘pretty rock’, which you took as a compliment on your sculpture piece you had included.

You’re starting to lose hope, when someone stops right in front of the display, and stays there. You glance up, hoping to not look to stalkerish or creepy.

He looks about your age, and is a full-out hipster. His violet eyes are framed with thick rimmed glasses that take up nearly half his face, and he’s wearing a scarf. In the summer. His dark hair is dyed into a shock of purple that seems to defy gravity. Pretentious? Definitely. Trash? Probably. Cute? You hate to admit it, but his tan complexion and freckles  _ are _ kind of adorable.

He looks in your direction, and catches you staring. Your stomach turns a flip, knowing there’s no point in pretending you hadn’t been.

“Enjoyin’ the show? He asked. He cuts off the end of his words and his voice seems to cling to the w sound just a touch longer than it should.

“Just wondering what you thought of the art,” you say, truthfully.

“It’s okay, I guess.” He says. “Not the best I’ve seen, but not awful, I suppose.”

His words sting a little. “I never claimed I was Van Gogh,” you say a little icily.

He jerks an eyebrow upward. “You made these?”

You nod confidently.

“I stand by what I said,” he says stubbornly, “But you have potential. Not the best I’ve seen, but far from the worst.”

“Oh, like you know so much about art.” you say.

“Well you could have at least made [character from fandom] look more like their description,” he retorts.

“Touche,” you say. You know your headcanon isn’t the  _ most _ accurate. That’s why you thought it would escape notice. But if he was also into [fandom], then he couldn’t be all bad.

“If you’d like to have an actual discussion,” he said, seemingly reading your thoughts, “I know a cafe in town.”

“That sounds interesting,” you say.

He doesn’t respond beyond handing you a card. “Bye,” he says, walking away.

You look at the card. It looks expensive with his name and number in shimmery purple inlay.

“Eridan Ampora,” you read aloud, and a small smile creeps onto your lips. 

_ 'Alright _   _hipster,'_ you think, ' _Let's go.'_


End file.
